


Sick Martin Gets a Surprise Visitor

by aceofairships



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fluff, Gen, arthur makes tea, arthur takes care of martin, martin has a cold, wind/adore prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofairships/pseuds/aceofairships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is sick, his flat lets the wind in, Arthur comes by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Martin Gets a Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandot creativity night.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://aceofairships.tumblr.com/post/143648760305/sick-martin-gets-a-surprise-visitor

Martin lay in his bed, listening to the wind whistle around the attic. With a sigh, he rolled over on his side, shivering a little as a cold draft came through the window frame. He tried to warm himself by pulling his blanket over him, feeling like crap because he was ill. Then, out of nowhere, there was a knock at his door, and Arthur came bursting in. “Skipper! Hi! Mum told me you have a cold and I wanted to take care of you so Mum let me take over.” He glanced around, walking over to the window and putting the drapes closed, which helped with the draft a little.

Martin coughed, trying to sit up. “Arthur… what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here, you’ll catch what I have.”

“But… I’m going to take care of you! I can make you tea and soup and give you medicine, like Mum does for me, when I’m sick.”

“That’s… sweet, Arthur, but you really don’t have to, I’ll be fine.” Martin smiled weakly.

Arthur shrugged and started to make tea, moving around Martin’s kitchen awkwardly as he tried to find what he needed.

“Arthur… really, you don’t have to be here,” Martin insisted, standing. “Please… I can do that.”

“Skipper, I’ll make your tea, it’s nothing,” he bubbled happily. “Just rest! I’ll take care of you!”

Resigned, Martin slumped back into his bed, still shivering, until Arthur brought him a bowl and a cup of tea. “There. That’s better, isn’t it?”

Martin nodded and took a sip of the tea. “Thanks, Arthur… It means a lot.”

“Of course, Skip!” Arthur answered, starting to clean up Martin’s flat a little. “You know I adore you! I want you to be better as soon as possible!”


End file.
